Karácsony Londonban
by pirates4ever
Summary: Előtérben megint a szigetiek, ezúttal már megalkottam magamnak Wales karakterét is, aki nálam lány, és azt hiszem ő az egyetlen, akinél emberi nevet nem használok. Amúgy a cím mindent elmond, kivéve azt, hogy ez megint csak egy főként Scott-Arthur középpontú történetecske. 2-3 fejezetet jósolok nekik. Karaktereknél természetesen megjelenik Írország és Észak-Írország.
1. Chapter 1

**Hosszú idő után ím újra itt vagyok, belefáradva a tanulásba. Ez a kis agymenésem még karácsony környékén szakadt rám, de nem volt kedvem gépelni, így rendkívüli aktualitásként most töltöm fel.**

**Jó szórakozást!**

* * *

**Karácsony Londonban**

**Skócia, avagy a szeretet ünnepe**

2013. december 24. Még nem Szenteste, ám jól haladunk affelé. Ha minden igaz, s a Föld golyóbisa nem fordul meg megannyi millió év után, el kell hogy érjük.

Reggel 5:17kor szálltam fel Edinburghban a londoni vonatra. Nyolc óra az út. Borzasztó, noha így még mindig gyorsabb, mint száz évvel korábban volt. Arthurnál tartottuk a karácsonyt, de úgy egyeztünk meg – értsd: leszavaztuk kisöcsénket -, hogy én főzök. Nem élnénk meg több karácsonyt, ha ezt is túlzottan is germán ízlésű öcsénkre hagynánk. Ámde térjünk vissza a tárgyra: Van fogalmatok róla, mikor kellett kelnem – igen, az én sötét földemen, ahol is 10 óra tájban kezd szűnni a feketeség -, hogy elérjem ezt a vonatot? Korán. Nagyon korán.

Érthető, úgy vélem, hogy meglehetősen feszülten érkeztem meg Anglia fővárosába. Hiába próbáltam aludni a vonaton, mint mindig, volt valami zavaró tényező. Ezúttal nem egy nagyothalló vénasszony, aki szerint én jó hallgatóság vagyok, ezért leordítja a fejemet. Nem is egy kisgyerek, aki élvezettel cibálja a hajamat azt kérdezvén, paróka-e. Nem. Most egy népes társaságot fogtam ki, akik közé beültettek, s akik nem ismerik az alvás fogalmát. Végighallgattam, mit csináltak az éjjel – kaja, pia, nők – és még mindig nem fejezték be. Úgy gondolták, ők kibírnak pár napot alvás nélkül így karácsony idejére.

Ez még mind semmi lenne, már ha nem vesszük figyelembe a tényt, hogy ilyenkor, fáradtan, kialvatlanul csinálom a bajt, vegyük példának a kis affért a neonácinak hitt Arthurral. Ám az öcsikém, aki engem invitált karácsonyozni az ő London vonzáskörzetében elterülő Temze melletti vityillójába, ahonnan a legközelebbi kocsma London külvárosában van, és ahova rettentő bonyolult és drága nekem eljutni kocsi híján – ittasan vezettem, elvették a jogsimat -, nem volt otthon! Időben érkeztem, hogy főzzek, és kész legyek estére, mire megérkeznek a többiek, akik mellékesen aludhattak, de Arthur, a Precíz úriember, nem volt otthon!

Könnyedén el tudtam képzelni, hogy előző éjjel felszedett egy lányt csak azért, hogy ne kelljen velük töltenie a karácsonyt. Úgyis tudtam, hogy csak udvariasságból hívott meg, amúgy ment volna inkább Amerikához, méghozzá azzal az ürüggyel, hogy neki milyen szörnyű, nemtörődöm testvérei vannak. És az a mocsok még pótkulcsot sem hagyott, hogy beeresszem magam.

Szép kis karácsony. éreztem, hogy egyedül fogom tölteni egy ANGOL ivóban, amiért én nagyon bántani akartam valakit.

Ugyanazzal a taxival, amelyikkel jöttem, visszamentem Londonba. Inni. Ettől kezdve már mindegy volt, hol vagyok egyedül. Az utolsó emlékem, hogy egy üres bárban ülök, ami tízkor bezár. Mindenkinek volt hova mennie, még a pultosnak is, csak nekem nem. Ezután már az utcán találtam magam a heves esőben. Egy sikátorban ébredtem agyonázva, dideregve. Szép Szenteste! Úgy éreztem, még magam alá piszkítani is sikerült, olyan nedves voltam.

- Ember! – kiáltott rám valaki, s majdnem visszaszóltam, hogy ország, csak úgy kötekedésképpen – Keljen már fel! Maga részeg! – Nem mondja! Nem látta, hogy még be is vizeltem?! – Árvíz van! – Na jó, ennyit talán nem vizeltem…

- Hol lakik? - kérdezte

- Edinburghban.

- Itt, Londonban?

- Az öcsémnél, de nem tudok bemenni.

- El kell mennie!

- Menjen a maga dolgára! – löktem el, de csak nem hagyott békében megfulladni.

- El kell mennie! – mondta már sokadjára – Az egész folyópart víz alatt van!

Kijózanító hidegzuhany. Az egész folyópartba beletartozott Arthur háza is. Attól féltem, az írek és Wales ott várták azt a semmirekellő, mostohafivért, ezért elhatároztam – igen, kicsit ittas voltam – hogy időben szólok nekik, hogy árvíz van. Abba bele sem gondoltam, hogy valószínűleg hamarabb észrevették, mint én, aki azt hitte, behugyozott a hidegben.

A fickó, mikor látta, hogy botorkálni kezdek, ott hagyott. nem mintha zavart volna, de a logika azt mondja, hogy nem hagyunk magára részeget, merthogy az még egy verőfényben úszó réten is veszélyes magára és a környezetére, nemhogy a felfordult, elárasztott Londonban. A megmaradt eszemmel igyekeztem a megfelelő irányba fordulni, ám mikor sikerült megtalálnom, a világ minduntalan fordult egyet velem, és kereshettem újra. Így bolyongtam órákon át London utcáin, miközben a vízszint egyre csak nőtt, s lassan a derekamig ért.

* * *

**Folyt. köv.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**S lőn gyors fojtatás!**

* * *

**Anglia, avagy karácsonyi családi összezörrenés**

Kikészített a karácsonyi láz. Scott akart főzni – és ismeritek a skót konyhát -, ámde az alapanyag megvétele rám maradt, merthogy vonattal jött volna, úgy pedig nehéz volna a bevásárlás. Kellett neki részegen vezetnie! Persze én iszom meg a levét: végigállom a sorokat, autókázok fél-fél órát Londonba és vissza… Persze, hogy 24.-én kell mindent frissen megvenni, különben nem lehet ínycsiklandozó skót ünnepi vacsorát készíteni!

Nos tehát úgy volt, hogy fél kettő körül megérkezik. Én ugyan a dugók miatt késtem, de ő sem volt ott. Mi több, négykor már én kezdtem el kapkodva főzni, pedig így biztosan nem sikerülhetett olyan finomra a főztöm, mint szokott.

Ötre már Patrick és William - egyiknek örültem, másiknak kevésbé – is betoppant. Nem sokkal utánuk érkezett meg Wales is, hogy aztán kiparancsoljon engem a konyhából. Tette mindezt teljes ír támogatással, és a SAJÁT házamban. Micsoda modortalanság! Pedig pont tőle nem vártam volna az ilyesmit…

- Nem úgy volt, hogy Scott főz? – kérdezte William rosszindulatát azért igyekezve leplezni. Nem sikerült neki olyan jól, de dicséretes volt a próbálkozás.

- De igen. Ám mint láthatod, most sincs itt. – válaszoltam széttárva karom, hogy jelezzem, drága legidősebb bátyám jelenlétét nem vélem felfedezni ingatlanom területén, s erről ír fivérem is bátran megbizonyosodhat.

- Biztos piál… - jegyezte meg legdrágább testvérem, a kölyök Patrick.

- Patrick! – szóltam rá. Éles eszű volt, csakhogy ez gyakran a nyelvén is kiütközött, az pedig majdnem mindig udvariatlan viselkedéshez vezetett. Nem volt szándékos részéről, ám mégis belé kellett nevelnem holmi jó modort…

- Miért, nem igaz? – nézett rám azokkal az ártatlan szemeivel. Hányszor próbáltam meg neki elmagyarázni, hogy vannak bizonyos dolgok, amik hiába igazak, nem szabad róluk beszélni, mert vagy mindenki tudja, vagy problémás helyzetet okozhat. Scott ivászatáról beszélni pedig csak egyszerűen… nem is tudom, milyen, de nem kimondanivaló.

- No igen, de annak általában egy bánat az oka… - jegyezte meg epésen William felém sandítva, s kihangsúlyozva az „egy" szócskát.

- Ne kezd! – tettem fenyegető mozdulatot felé a mutatóujjammal. Mintha láttam volna némi rémületet az arcán… Ez természetesen nem igaz, véletlenül sem érdekli a véleményem, épp csak annyira, hogy minden áron ellenem lehessen.

- Nélküled egész jól meg lehet lenni vele. – világosítottam fel kettőnk javulóban lévő kapcsolatáról. Márhogy eddig javult, de ez a karácsonyi húzása nagyon elvette a hangulatomat az ünneptől.

Puff! Wales egy fakanállal ütést mért a fejemre, hogy aztán ugyanezt tegye ír bátyámmal. Öcsikénk összegömbölyödve várta, hogy rá kerüljön a sor, ám ez nem következett be – Wales gyengéi a gyerekek –, így Pat kárörvendően vigyorogva pillantott ránk.

- Viharos a hangulat, mint odakint. – jegyezte meg.

- Valóban. Szép kis vihar ez – morogtam, kinézve az ablakon, amit a közeli fa ágai egyre jobban igyekeztek betörni – Wales, tapasztalatból tudom, hogy el fog menni az áram, szóval csipkedd magad! – szóltam a kis konyhatündér nővérkémnek.

- Akkor ülünk asztalhoz, ha Scott is itt lesz. – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Ismétlem magam: megint csak az én SAJÁT házamban mert ő egyedül döntést hozni.

- És ha a vihar miatt nem érkezik vonat?

- Akkor mi megyünk oda! – szóval szerinte várt ránk egy kellemes kocsikázás a viharos éjszakában Skócia felé. – Patrick, kincsem, hívd fel az állomást és kérdezd meg, kérlek, hogy megérkezett-e az a vonat, amelyikkel gyakorta alkoholos befolyás alatt lévő bátyádnak jönnie kellett volna! – milyen elnézően és udvariasan beszélt vele!

- Máris! – öcsikénk ugrott és fejből tárcsázta a számot. Ha én még gyerek lehetnék, nekem is ilyen jól fogna a koponyám, ám minthogy nem vagyok az, telefonkönyvet tartok a telefon mellett.

- Azt mondják, hogy csak most kezd akadozni a forgalom, tehát a déli körüli vonatok menetrend szerint befutottak. – jelentette, miután letette a kagylót.

- Akkor itt kéne lennie… - gondolkodtam hangosan – Pat, hívd fel őt, hogy nem maradt-e otthon másnaposan!

- Máris! – újra tárcsázott, ám ezúttal elmaradt az a vidám, tisztelettudó csevegő hangja, csak várt. Valószínűleg bátyánk telefonja csak úgy csörgött az éterben, mert Patrick megrázta a fejét, jelezve, hogy nincs válasz.

- Mobil? – tett röviden javaslatot William.

- Máris!

Az eredmény várható volt, Scott nem válaszolt.

- Nem veszi fel – panaszolta Patrick – Olyan, mintha elnyelte volna a …

- Víz! – kiáltott fel ír bátyánk, aki időközben elkóborolt a nappaliból.

- Földet akartam mondani – kezdte Patrick – de…

- Nem! Árvíz! – kiabálta Írország, aki, mint kiderült, épp a pincéből készült felhozni valamiféle alkoholt, bort, vagy whiskeyt, amit amúgy pont az ilyen esetek miatt nem ott tartok.

- A lépcső tetejéig áll a víz! – rohant vissza. Mintegy végszóra, sötétség borult ránk.

- Wales! – tetem fel röviden a kérdést, hogy áll a vacsora.

- Későn figyelmeztettél. – érkezett a kicsit sem meglepő válasz.

- Se kaja, se áram… - szólt keseregve William – De víz azért van! – szólt belőle a még keservesebb szarkazmus.

- Hallgass, légy szíves! – intettem csendre udvariasan.

- És Scott bátyó? Ő nincs itt… - A drága jó lélek Patrick ilyen tiszta testvéri szeretettel aggódott egy olyan emberért, akinek a legsötétebb oldalát nem ismerte, s csak ezért táplált gyöngéd érzéseket iránta.

- Igazából nincs miért bánnia. – vigasztaltam öcsikémet – Hozok gyertyát.

Megvolt az oka, hogy miért nem küldtem senkit érte. A padláson, ahol a viasz rudakat is tartottam, meglehetősen nagy káosz uralkodott, és bizonyosan összetörtek volna valami értékes dolgot, miközben magukat is ripityára zúzzák… Annyi szép, régi bútorom van, nem bízhattam rájuk.

- És lőn világosság! – tértem vissza. Egy gyertya is szépen megvilágította a konyhát, a nappaliba pedig ott lobogott a kandallótűz, így pláne nem volt vészes a helyzet.

- Pulykát sütünk a tűzön! – lelkendezett Patrick.

- Kis nosztalgia? – lökött meg William. El kell mondjam, hogy ez azért bírt jelentéssel számunkra, mert egy régi-régi emlék fűződik hozzá. William az akkori szokások szerint nagykorúvá vált, és ezt megünnepelvén ő meg Scott kirúgtak a hámból. Én meg ott voltam, mert Wales épp a druidáknál tanult, engem pedig nem hagyhattak másra vagy egyedül, különben Dánia, mint viking, könnyen elvihetett volna. Nos az ivászat után, mikor már megvolt bennük a hangulat, megéheztek. Szörnyű emlék, ma is előjön rémálmaimban, engem tettek fel sülni, pulyka helyett. Sírtam, bőgtem, könyörögtem, hogy vegyenek le, mert nem kaptam levegőt, és égett mindenem és fájt. Aztán köhögni kezdtem, kapart a torkom… Egyszóval szörnyű volt. Olyannyira, hogy vergődni kezdtem, és szerencsésen feldöntöttem a két fát, amire engem felfüggesztettek, így kiszabadultam. Addig futottam, hogy alva összeestem az erdőben jó messze tőlük. Akkor jött Norvégia… és megkezdődött náluk a vikinguralom, amit én szerencsésen elkerültem.

Nem volt kedvem visszaemlékezni erre, szabadulni vágytam William társaságából.

- Az a helyzet, hogy az egy dolog, hogy nálam elég magasra épült a ház, de Londonban óriási lehet a káosz. – mondtam, miközben magamra húztam az esőnadrágot és a kabátot – Megértitek?

- Azért egy órácskára nézz vissza! – adott egy puszit Wales, és a kezembe nyomta motorcsónakom kulcsát.


	3. Chapter 3

**Helyszín: London. **

**Segítő kérdés: Kit láttunk utoljára London utcáin?**

**Na ő tér vissza**

* * *

**Arthur, avagy a mentés**

Odakint vak sötét volt, s már az út is víz alá került. Kocsival lehetetlenség lett volna eljutni Londonba. Megkerültem a házat – merthogy a teraszajtót nem akartam kinyitni, onnan ugyanis könnyebben beázik a ház – és a kikötött csónakomba ugrottam. Külön mutatvány volt, hogy sikerült eloldoznom a kötelet, ugyanis fél méterrel a víz felszíne alatt volt már.

London otthonról félórányi távolságra volt, vissza minimum egy, de ilyen időjárási viszonyok között inkább másfél órába telhetett a sodrás miatt.

- Uram, veszélyes most csónakázni. – kiabált át hozzám egy mentőcsónakos. Alig akartam meghallani, olyan hangosan süvített a szél.

- Nem hobbiból vagyok kint. – szóltam vissza epésen.

- Ezt hagyja inkább a képzettekre, nem akarjuk magát is kimenteni a vízből! – próbáltak meggyőzni kissé ingerülten.

- A jó ég áldja meg magukat! Menteni jöttem magam is. Arthur Kirkland vagyok. – adtam meg a megfelelő felvilágosítást. Mindjárt elhallgattak, és szépen csendben a dolgukra mentek. Azért igazán kérhettek volna elnézést, vagy legalább köszönhettek volna… Egyre többet csalódni mostanság a népemben.

Tekintve, hogy komolyabb mentéshez nem volt felszerelésem, és felelőtlen sem voltam, én csak fuvaroztam. A vízben ragadt állatokat, embereket húztam be a csónakomba, s vittem őket a partra. Márhogy a jelenlegi, egyre távolodó száraz részre, ahol több helyen mentők álltak készenlétben, és felváltva vitték a kórházba a kimentetteket. Mindeközben én is agyonáztam, s míg az elgémberedett, fagyos ujjaimat dörzsölgetve próbáltam életet vinni beléjük, vagy elérni, hogy érezzem őket, arra a finom tűzön sült pulykára gondoltam, s megkordult a gyomrom. Emellett olyan fáradt voltam, hogy ebben a viharban, a csónakban is elaludtam volna.

- Mr. Kirkland, pihenjen le! – tanácsolták nekem többen is.

- Nem, még megyek néhány kört.

Így is tettem, de ezek a körök, hogy megnehezítsék a dolgomat, egyre hosszabbra nyúltak egy szerencsés, és egy kevésbe szerencsés körülmény miatt. Az emberek, akik a vízben ragadtak, kezdtek megfogyatkozni, s jó pár kört tettem, mire találtam egyet, akit ki kell vigyek. A másik ok, hogy irdatlan tempóban nyelte el a partot a Temze, s azt csak remélni mertem, hogy Wales és az írek jól vannak, mert ugyan magas volt a part, rajta a házam, de úgy számoltam, hogy lassan a teraszt is el kellett, hogy érje, akkor pedig nem sok hiányzott hozzá, hogy ne csak a pincét, de a földszintet is elárassza.

Pontban éjfélkor, mikor a Big Ben bezengte a várost, keserűen gondoltam arra, hogy mégsem voltunk együtt Szenteste. Úgy döntöttem, hogy hazamegyek. Egyrészt olyan fáradt voltam, hogy alig bírtam nyitva tartani a szememet, másrészt tudtam, hogy sokkalta nagyobb bajt csinálok, ha elalszok a csónak vezetése közben, és engem is ki kell menteni, mintha csak egyszerűen nem segítek. Már szerencsére nem is volt mit, most az emberek száraz helyre történő szállítása következett, amiben én a csónakkal nem válhattam senki hasznára.

Az egyik szűk utcán átvágva akartam kikerülni az erősebb sodrású részeket, és a sajnálatosan nagy forgalmat. A szörnyű szél, ami rendszerint minden kiáltást elnyomott, most valami különös nyöszörgést, elfojtott sírásszerű hangot hozott magával. A hang felé fordultam, hiszen nem hagyhattam senki bajban. A hang az egyik sikátorból jött.

- Van ott valaki? – ordítottam, ahogy a tüdőmből kifért, hogy biztosan meghallják. Erre azért volt szükség, mert nem akartam feleslegesen derékig gázolni a mocskos vízben – merthogy a csatornák is kiöntöttek – a semmiért. Válaszként valami mérges hörgés érkezett, de határozottan ugyanaz a hang adta ki, aki a nyöszörgést is. Azonnal ugrottam, s a csónakot, mivel nem volt stabil hely, ahova köthettem volna, egy kötéllel magamnál tartottam.

Egészen bent, egy szemetes mögött, és egy ledőlt tűzlépcső alatt találtam egy emberi alakot. Azért hörgött annyira, mert a lépcső nem engedte felállni, így fuldoklott. Utolsó pillanatokban sikerült leemelnem róla a fém létrát. S még csodának is nevezhetném, hogy sikerült a sötétben, ugyanis nem láttam semmit, és ezt szó szerint értem.

A férfi köhögve kapaszkodott belém, s próbált normálisan lélegzethez jutni. Még a lábán sem tudott rendesen megállni, nekem kellett tartanom, hogy el ne merüljön újfent. Hagytam, had fújja ki magát, aztán húzni kezdtem.

- Jöjjön! – kértem, és elindultam vele a csónak felé, ám ő fájdalmasan felordított.

- Te szentséges Isten! – bukott ki a számból meglepetésemben – Scott?!

- Arthur, te szemét! – már megint részeg volt… Szépen ünnepli a karácsonyt, mondhatom. Úgy megütött, hogy egy pillanatra elengedtem, s ő újra a víz alá merült.

- Scott, az ég áldjon meg, állj már fel, különben megfulladsz! – ordítottam egyrészt dühömben, másrészt hogy bizonyosan eljusson a tudatáig… ha volt neki akkor éppen.

- Mit érdekel az téged? – válaszolt hasonló hangerővel.

- Majd otthon agyonversz, csak gyere már! – parancsoltam rá. Nem volt kedvem veszekedni vele. Még csak az hiányzott, hogy ilyen szakadó esőben kezdjünk el testvérieskedni.

- Nem tudok! – húzott vissza, mikor újra elindultam volna vele – Beszorult a lábam. – adta meg a magyarázatot. Mintha enyhe pánikot éreztem volna a hangjában… de erre nem mernék megesküdni, mert agyonlőne.

- Kapaszkodj belém, és tartsd magad a víz felett! – mondtam, s lebuktam a jéghideg víz alá. Ekkor jutottam el odáig, hogy semmilyen testrészemet nem éreztem, csoda, hogy az ujjaimat használni tudtam még, és maradjunk annyiban, hogy a férfiasságomnak is kelleni fog egy fél év, mire visszanyeri eredeti méretét. Vajon Scott mennyi ideje lehetett a vízben?

Egy betört csatornanyílás szélébe akadt a lába. Cipő már nem volt rajta, valószínűleg anélkül akarta kihúzni a lábát, de nem sikerült. Nekem se. Amikor megpróbáltam gyengéden, ő erőteljesen rávágott a hátamra, hogy jelezze, kisebb fájdalmat okozok neki a próbálkozással. El is törte a lábát a részeg disznaja!

- Valahogy ki kell szednem! – ripakodtam rá.

- De ne törd ripityára! – Még válogatott volna, hogy milyen kényelmek között szedjem ki onnan a lábát, és ne hagyjam megfulladni! Jó hogy nem már hétfogásos ünnepi vacsora mellett akarta megoldani a problémát!

Mérgemben majdnem mondtam, hogy ő már megtette magának, de ezt lenyelve, némán mellé tettem a kukát, hogy meg tudja tartani magát, és visszaindultam a csónakhoz.

- Hova mész? – kiáltott ijedten, s kétségbeesetten nyúlt utánam, de már nem ért el…


	4. Chapter 4

**Na abból a 2-3 fejezetből kapásból lett négy, és még érkezik az ötödik.**

**Jó szórakozást!**

* * *

**Továbbra is Anglia, avagy a hosszúra nyúlt karácsony**

…

- Hova mész?

- Van kalapács a csónakban. – válaszoltam, törekedve a tömörségre, különben a sárga földig lehordtam volna. Volt is miért: egyrészt nem jött, ahogy megígérte, pedig még főzni is hagytam, másrészt, ha nem volna egy alkoholista vadállat, már x ideje hazafelé mentem volna és hamarabb otthon letten volna.

- Azzal mit érsz? – kérdezte, és még igaza is volt. Megmondtam, hogy nincs felszerelésem komolyabb mentéshez. De a válaszom így is megvolt.

- Többet, mint kézzel.

Persze az ilyen helyzetekben tűnik el minden. Vaksötét volt, a csónakot úgy dobálta eddig a víz, hogy ha lett volna rend benne, akkor is minden borult volna, és tele volt minden különös holmival. A víz lassan Scott válláig ért, csakhogy állva, ezért sietnem kellett. Épp, mikor a kezembe akadt a keresett tárgy, egy nagyobb árhullám odébb dobott a csónakkal együtt.

- Arthur! – kiáltotta Scott, de a vége már elfulladt. Még a kukát is hallani véltem felborulni.

Beindítottam a csónak motorját, és amilyen sietve csak tudtam, odairányítottam, és újra belevetve magam a fagyos vízbe a bátyámhoz rohantam/úsztam. A kettő keveréke volt. Szerencsére, emlékezvén, hogy hol hagytam, és tudván, hogy nem mehetett el, azonnal megtaláltam, és a vízszint fölé emeltem. Köhögve markolta a kabátot a vállamon, és még az ő vastag skót kabátján keresztül is éreztem, a remegése mellett, szapora szívverését.

- Megvagy? – kérdeztem ridegen. Csak Wales miatt nem hagytam ott azt a sunyi, hazug, megbízhatatlan skótot.

- Egyelőre… - suttogta.

- Megtartod magad?

- Amennyire tőlem telik.

Újra lebuktam és a kalapáccsal próbáltam bontani a meggyengült fémszerkezetet és a betont. Próbáltatok már kalapáccsal lesújtani egy áradó folyó vízfelszíne alatt?! Majdnem lehetetlen, így lassan haladtam. Az egyik lélegzetvételemnél végül már taposnom kellett a vizet. Scott a víz alatt volt, s ahogy ezt észleltem, ő görcsösen markolni kezdte a karomat, hogy valahogy levegőhöz jusson, de a lába nem engedte. Majdnem engem is megfojtott. Gyorsan lefogtam, hogy ne kapálózzon, és olyat tettem, amit biztosan nem engedett volna, ha előtte megkérdezem. Lélegeztetni kellett… Ezt persze letagadom, álmodott, nem volt ilyen!

- Scott, fájni fog. – mondtam, noha valószínűleg nem hallotta.

Újra lemerültem, és megrántottam a lábát, de nem jött ki. ő persze közben majdnem eltörte a gerincemet is. Durvább eszközökhöz nyúltam: a kalapács vékonyabbik felét beakasztottam a sarkába, s mintegy cipőkanállal, addig húztam, nyomtam, míg a lába ki nem jött. Csak felszínre jutván tapasztaltam, hogy ő nemcsak fuldoklott, hanem ordított is… vagy valami hasonló. Szerencse, hogy a kalapács az én kezemben volt, különben agyonütött volna vele. Megint csak hagytam lélegzethez jutni, s mikor már nem mélyedtek az ujjai a húsomba, húzni kezdtem a csónak felé. Nem semmi munka volt őt is tartani – merthogy átcsapott a másik végletbe, alig volt magánál, és mint egy súlyos rongybaba, úgy elernyedt – a kötelet is bevenni, és mindeközben nem vízbe fulladni.

Bemásztam a csónakba, őt pedig magam után húztam a kabátjánál fogva. Nyögött egyet padlót érve, de igazából már nem volt magánál. Nézett még, de nem hiszem, hogy látott volna. Még azt is hagyta, hogy levetkőztessem gatyára, és rátekerjek egy büdös, de csak kicsit nedves pokrócot, arra pedig a vízálló ponyvát terítsem rá. Reméltem, hogy nem hűl ki teljesen. Épp csak elindultunk, ő a padlónk fekve és a combomnak dőlve elaludt. Egészen kisimultak az arcvonásai így, hogy a lába nyugalomban volt. Hazáig sem ébredt fel, pedig pokoli küzdelmes másfél óra volt. Nekem.

Odahaza dudaszóval ugrasztottam ki három testvérünket. Erre még Scott is felébredt…

- Artie… - kezdte, de nem volt alkalma befejezni.

- Te bolhafing! Mi már aludtunk, mert nem jöttél. – fogadott imígyen William.

- Kuss, és gyere segíteni! – vágtam vissza hasonló hangnemben. – Patrick, maradj ott! – szóltam kisöcsémre valamivel lágyabban, nehogy megbántsam.

- Kösd ki te azt a ladikot! – ezzel hátat fordított nekem.

- Told ide a képed, és vidd be a házba alkoholista bátyánkat! – kiabáltam rá. Még véletlenül sem gondoltam rá, hogy Scott ezt hallván könnyen megverhet engem a későbbiekben.

William azonnal ugrott, de csak Scott miatt. Ölben akarta bevinni, Scott ellenállt.

- Bemegyek én magam is.

- Olyan részeg vagy, hogy beszorultál egy lyukba, ahol eltörted a lábad. A két tény külön gátolja, hogy magadtól bemenj. – jegyeztem meg epésen, miközben kikötöttem a csónakot. – Legközelebb maradj otthon karácsonykor!

- Arthur, mi a jó fészkes… - rontottak nekem, amint beléptem a házba. Semmi, jajj de jó, hogy visszajöttél, aggódtunk érted ebben a viharban, boldog karácsonyt vagy hasonló. Nem, egyből én vagyok a gonosz kisöcs, aki majdnem megölte a rendes bátyuskát. „Mivel érdemeltem ezt ki? Mennyivel nyugodtabb lenne minden, ha hagyom ott veszni!" gondoltam.

- Londonban találtam. Beszorult a lába egy tönkrement csatornanyílásba és majdnem megfulladt. Kösz, hogy aggódtatok értem. – hadartam, s az utolsó mondatot már csak magamnak mondtam, bár szerintem Wales hallotta, mert megölelt utána – Eltört a lába, fogalmam sincs hol, szóval óvatosan dobáljátok.

Patrick az emeletről lehozott egy matracot, amit tisztes távolba, de még kellően közel a kandallóhoz tett, hogy Scott tudjon hol melegedni. Egy kiadós törülköztetés után odatettük, és felpockoltuk a lábát egy nagyobb párnával. Egy, a szép bútorcsaládhoz tartozó díszpárnával…

- Arthur, menj enni! – bökött a konyha felé Wales, miközben sínbe tette Scott lábát. Meg előtte helyre. Skót bátyámat olyan hirtelen érte az orvosi kezelés, hogy majd ránk omlasztotta a tetőt, akkorát ordított. Mást sem csinált, mióta találkoztam vele, csak sírt, kiabált, ordítozott. Persze skót volt, ráadásul a bátyám, és részeg, mit várhattam volna tőle?

Patrick, a legdrágább testvérem, velem tartott.

- Te jól vagy? – kérdezte, miközben átöltöztem. Az egyetlen, aki felőlem érdeklődött, és még nem is volt hallótávolságon belül, amikor erre tettem megjegyzést.

- Igen. – válaszoltam mosolyogva – Csak kicsit fáradt. – S immáron száraz ruhában magamhoz öleltem kisöcsémet. – Na mutasd, hol az a pulyka!

Mire végeztem az evéssel – majdnem olyan jól sikerült, mintha én sütöttem volna – Patrick elaludt a széken, amin ült, a másik kettő pedig össze-vissza fetrengve Scott mellett. Utóbbinál még nem hatott a fájdalomcsillapító, ezért nem tudott aludni, de legalább – hű de nagyon örültem neki – jobb színe volt. Én bezzeg még mindig nem éreztem a … nem mondom mimet. Valamit beszélni akart, de mogorva képet vágott, így csöndre intettem azzal az ürüggyel, hogy ne ébressze fel Walest és Írországot. Megágyaztam a kanapén, hogy le tudjam fektetni Patet, én pedig a karosszékbe kucorodtam egy pléddel, miután betakartam a másik két lustaságot. Szívesebben aludtam volna a szobám nyugalmában, de az olyan hideg volt fűtés nélkül, hogy odafagytam volna a lepedőhöz. Úgy hiszem, amikor én elaludtam, Scott még ébren volt, és néha-néha fintorgott egyet fájdalmában.


	5. Chapter 5

**Voálá! A változatosság kedvéért csak jobban elhúztam a történetet, és úgy határoztam, hogy a kommentek hatására elnevezem Walest Gwendolynnak, becézve Gwen, ami amúgy egy francia fiúnévre is használatos. Utóbbi csak megjegyzés, semmi köze a cselekményhez.**

**Jó szórakozást!**

* * *

**Scott, avagy hosszúra nyúlt éjszaka**

Jócskán Arthur után sikerült álomba merülnöm. Pokoli egy éjszaka volt. illetve pokoli egy-két óra. Akármit álmodtam, mindig fuldokoltam benne, és mindig öcsikémnek kellett… közbelépnie, hogy levegőhöz juthassak. Később rájöttem, hogy ezek mindig ugyanazt a jelenetet játszották le, ami valóban lezajlott. Újra és újra. Voltak pillanatok, amikor azt kívántam, bár megfulladtam volna inkább, csak ne érezném ezt a szégyent. Ha Francois csinál ilyet, az többé-kevésbé normális, attól függ, honnan nézzük. De Arthurral ilyet… testvér… pffúj!

Hajnalban, értsd: egy-két óra alvás után, szóval még teljes sötétségben, felébredtem. Pokoli fájdalmas lüktetést éreztem a lábamban, valószínűleg kiment belőlem a fájdalomcsillapító hatása.

Amúgy meg Gwendolyn is miféle ápolónő (mert ez a foglalkozása már a nagy háború óta, előtte vajákos asszony volt)?! Részegen olyan gyógyszert nyeletett le velem, ami egy testesebb embert is kiütne… Engem persze nem… Épp ezért akartam megkérni, hogy adjon még egyet, különben nagyon ingerült leszek. És ha én nagyon ingerült vagyok, akkor valaki nagyon nem jól jár. Nagyon nem.

- Gwen! – szólongattam halkan egy párszor, de nem sikerült felkeltenem. Még a feje búbját is megsimogattam finoman, de erre sem reagált. Nagyon fáradt lehetett.

- William! – próbáltam legidősebb fivéremet ébrenlétre bírni. Elfelejtettem, hogy szolgálva Lord Wellington seregében – nem önként és dalolva – hozzászokott az ágyúkhoz is, és békésen szunyókált mellettük. Közben persze meg is süketült egy kicsit, azért tűnt olyan harsány természetűnek. Meg amúgy is az volt. Míg aludtam, messzebb is gurult tőlem, így el sem értem, amire amúgy allergiás alvás közben. Azt hiszem Norvégia viking-támadásaitól kezdve benne volt ez az ösztönszerűség.

Patricket meg sem próbáltam felkelteni. Messze volt, gyerek volt, akinek kell az alvás a fejlődéshez.

Egy maradt. Nem, őt nem akartam. Nem nyitott ajtót nekem, aztán meg kihúzott a csatornából. Vele nem akartam beszélni, ezért újra megpróbálkoztam a továbbra sem ébredni látszó húgommal. Közvetlen az után, hogy kudarcot vallottam, a lábam még jobban rákezdte, s úgy döntöttem, mégis megkísérlem ugyanezt Arthurral, egy párna landolt a fejemen, azon pedig egy hideg láb, ami az ágynemű szövetét és tömését majdnem lenyomta a torkomon. Attól féltem, hogyha tovább folytatódik ez a fuldoklásos eseménysorozat, oxigénhiányos leszek, mint Görögország, aki annyit búvárkodik – pletykák szerint el is alszik néha -, hogy maradandó agykárosodást szenvedett, ezért olyan lelassult a mozgása és a gondolkodása.

- Bekussolsz, és hagysz engem aludni, vagy megfojtalak. – sziszegte ingerülten öcsikém. Tekintve, hogy ő az utóbbit választotta volna, le kellett löknöm a lábát a számba nyomott párnáról. Mivel egy pillanatra újra elaludt, nem volt nehéz, csakhogy a mozdulatra újra mérgesen felmordult. A többi bezzeg továbbra is úgy aludt, mint a bunda.

- Hallgatok, csak hozz nekem fájdalomcsillapítót! – kértem egyezkedve.

- Mr. Betudokmenniaházbaegyedülis majd hoz magának! – jött a barátságos válasza, majd tüntetőleg elfordult tőlem.

Nem értettem mi baja volt, ő nem engedett be, mikor megbeszéltük, hogy jövök. Hitem szerint azért puffogott ennyit, mert remélte, hogy nélkülem karácsonyozhat. Le mertem volna fogadni, hogy Williamet is csak azért engedte be, mert Patrickkel együtt jött, a gyereket pedig mindünknél jobban szerette.

- Arthur, ha nem hozol nekem gyógyszert, egész éjjel nem hagylak aludni. – fenyegetőztem, miközben kezemet önelégülten a fejem alá tettem támasztékként.

Öcsikém ugrott a szavamra. És a könyökömre lépett. Nem véletlen. Mondhatom, az ünnepi hangulat átjárta minden porcikáját.

Kiment a konyhába egy, a kandalló egyik halovány lángocskájával meggyújtott gyertyával. Hallottam, amint kutakodik, hogy aztán egy pirulával térjen vissza. Vizespohár nem volt nála. Annyira ügyetlennek azért mégsem gondoltam volna, hogy egy gyertya és egy tabletta mellett ne tudta volna elhozni… De hát ő Arthur… igazi csalódás, nemde?

Elfújta a gyertyát és letette a dohányzóasztalra, amin ő úgy mellesleg csak teázott, s bár volt rajta hamutál is, nem engedte senkinek, hogy füstölögjön a lakásában. Logika ez?

- Egy pohár vízzel jobban csúszna. – jegyeztem meg, főként mert szomjas is voltam. Nem hittem volna, hogy árvíz után kívánhatja valaki a vizet, de lehetséges, mint látjátok.

Arthur nem szólt, csak letérdelt mellém, s én értetlenkedve bámultam rá. Rossz előérzetem nem tévedett. Megragadta a hajam, úgy húzta hátra a fejem, s míg én elsuttogtam egy „Hé!"-t, lenyomta a torkomon a pirulát. Szinte a tüdőmet, vagy a gyomromat vakarta két ujjával, olyan mélyre tolta. Durva bánásmód ez, nem? Egyrészt fájt, másrészt a fájdalom miatt pánikot keltett bennem, hogy esetleg ott akadt. Egy vízből kimentett pedig semmitől nem fél jobban, mint a fuldoklás érzésétől. Szerencsére ez nem következett be.

Nagy nehezen lecsúszott a pirula, de az ijedtségtől még jobban ihatnékom támadt. Annyit morfondíroztam, hogy mondjam-e Arthurnak vagy ne, hogy ő közben visszaült az alvóhelyére.

- Hoznál egy pohár vizet, kérlek! – szóltam meglehetősen udvariasan ahhoz képest, hogy kissé megkínzott az imént. Egy szavam nem volt ellene, nehogy bosszantsam.

De bosszantottam. Azért csak felállt, s immár gyertya nélkül kiment. Azonnal kezébe vett egy poharat, és ásványvizet töltött, hallottam a jellegzetes hangot, ahogy kiment belőle a szénsav. Visszajött, leguggolt mellém, én igyekeztem felülni, de alig támaszkodtam fel az alkaromra, Arthur rám öntötte a pohár tartalmát. A szomjamat nem oltotta, de inkább nem szóltam többet, csak ültem a kandalló mellett, és az arcomat törölgettem, ám a vízből a mellkasomra és a takaróra is jutott. Azonnal megtette a hatását: fázni kezdtem, amitől a természet hívása is hirtelen felerősödött. De nem szóltam, csak ültem ott görnyedten, s néhány perc múltán már hallani véltem öcsikém alvós szuszogását.

Le kell szögeznem, rossz passzban voltam. A lábam lüktetett, a másnapossá váló és begyógyszerezett fejem követte. Alig aludtam már két napja – öreg vagyok én már ehhez -, átfagytam, és ez a pohár víz még rontott a helyzeten. Mindemellett karácsonykor azt kellett tapasztalnom, hogy kisöcsikémmel nem csak átlagos testvéri ellentéteink vannak, hanem a házában is nehezen tűr meg, s ha rajta múlna, szerintem ki is tenne. A többiek pedig, bár betakartak, meg mellettem alszanak, szarnak a fejemre, s hiába szólongatom őket. Bezzeg én annak idején hányszor keltem fel az éjszaka közepén, vagy éjszakáztam napokon át, mikor ők rosszat álmodtak, vagy betegek voltak, vagy fáradtak, s egész estéken át nekem kellett őrizni a tüzet, és figyelni a zajokat, amik amúgy engem is megijesztettek. Nem igazán hatotta meg egyiküket sem, hogy majd' belefulladtam a Temzébe. William is csak azért kiabált, mert Arthurról volt szó…

Nem vagyok büszke rá, de könnyek gyűltek a szemembe keserűségemben. Nem sírtam. Nem szoktam. Olyan volt, mint mikor hagymát pucol az ember, könnyeztem, de csak némán, ám a fejem így is csak jobban megfájdult tőle. Végül hatott valamelyest a fájdalomcsillapító, és sikerült elaludnom.


	6. Chapter 6

**csak húzom, nyúzom... Így már kétszer annyi, mint amennyit jósoltam neki...**

**És még most sincs vége!**

* * *

**Scott, avagy a rúgjatok még a földön fekvőbe!  
**

Reggel arra keltem, hogy ott maradtam egyedül a nappaliban a kialudt tűz mellett. Gwen végre nem szorított ki minden vért a még épen maradt jobb lábamból. Nem csoda, hogy olyan intelligens lány, kutya nehéz feje van! William, ahogy a takarója állapotából meg tudtam ítélni, körbealudta a puha szőnyeget a nappaliban. Patrick beágyazott maga után. Milyen rendes gyerek! Arthur bezzeg ott hagyta a vizespoharat… tele vízzel?! Nem, akkor nem ő volt, de nem is számított, kiittam.

- Arthur! – érkezett a konyhából, én pedig ijedten rezdültem össze. Majdnem félrenyeltem.

- Nem! Nem, nem, nem és nem! Kizárt! Nem! Nincs olyan Isten! … - És ezt még három teljes percen keresztül folytatta. Túlzás nélkül három perc. Vajon miért támadt bennem az az érzet, hogy rólam volt szó?

- Hallgass, még meghallja! – Gwen csitítására, ami ügyében azzal a véleménnyel rendelkeztem, hogy ne legyen rájuk hatással, úgy vágtam le magam alvó pozícióba, hogy még a matrac alatti földet is elértem.

- Dehogy hallja! Attól a gyógyszertől, amit éjnek évadján követelt tőlem, úgy alszik, mint a bunda.

- Tényleg alszik. – erősítette meg Patrick halkan, s hallottam, amint becsukódik a konyhaajtó.

- Adtál neki gyógyszert, mikor mondtam, hogy az az egy szem, amit én adtam is tönkreteszi a gyomrát, mert valószínűleg csak alkohol volt benne, kaja meg nuku!?

- Nem hagyott békén, én meg fáradt voltam! Amúgy meg fél órán át szólongatott téged meg Williamet, és csak nem adta fel!

- Ezt most hagyjuk, már úgyis benne van… - sóhajtott kishúgom – Majd megtömjük valamivel, ha felkelt. Ha már itt tartunk, nem hiszem el, hogy ti ketten felzabáltátok a maradék pulykát! – mérgelődött. – nekem meg nem hagytak…

- Éhesek voltunk… - Éreztem William hangján, hogy vigyorgott. Lehet, hogy kínjában, és szégyenérzettel vegyítve, de valószínűbb volt, hogy nem. Neki a gyomra az első.

- Patet különben is miért nem szidod?

- Én előbb jöttem, és keveset ettem. – válaszolt a fiú.

- Hé, hahó! – szakította félbe őket Arthur – Térjünk vissza a fő kérdésre: ki viszi el innen? – Ez minden bizonnyal rám vonatkozott. Nem az volt a kérdése, hogy ki vigyázzon rám, ápoljon, hogy hol maradjak, amíg a szilánkosra tört lábam meg nem gyógyul, hanem hogy ki – és szerintem, hogy milyen hamar – fogja eltakarítani a képemet az ő házából. Na ez fájt. Ám az jobban, ami ezután jött.

- Senki. Marad. – jelentette ki erélyesen Gwen. Nem, nem ez fájt. Ettől kezdve…

- Nem marad. – csapott az asztalra Arthur.

- Hozzám nem jöhet. – mondta William – Menteném én tőled, ám egyrészt repülővel megyek, ami bajos törött lábbal, másrészt a lakás sem alkalmas. Persze ezt te honnan tudhatnád, ha nem is jártál ott, mióta leromboltad a vendéglőmet, amit mellékesen puszta kézzel építettem fel újból. – célozgatott a nagy háborúban történtekre.

- Kocsma. Az egy büdös csehó volt. – helyesbített a maga szájíze szerint Arthur.

- Vendéglő, ha mondom! És tudd meg, hogy az alsó szinten van, így tehát lépcsővel kell elve a lakórészbe jutni, ami neki veszélyes, és bonyolult. Itt még a teraszra is kimehet levegőzni egyedül, nálam nem.

- Nálad bent is lehet füstölögni. Amúgy meg tél van, te hülye, mégis minek...

- De most én is ott lakom – vágott közbe Patrick, hogy megelőzzön egy verekedést – mivel szútalanítják a házat, ahol amúgy lakom, és így nagyon szűkös a hely.

- A kúriámba pedig Szilveszter környékén sok vendég jön, nem tudna rendesen közlekedni – mi vagyok én, rokkant?! – És én pedig dolgozom, bent kell legyek a kórházban. Te pedig az egyetemi kapcsolatokat a mai technikával könnyen intézheted itthonról is. – érvelt Wales.

- És nem lehetne feltenni a vonatra? Vállalom, hogy kiviszem már az elsőhöz, hogy ne legyenek sokan – és minél hamarabb megszabaduljon tőlem… köpönyegforgató! – leszáll, beül egy taxiba és már otthon is van?

- Arthur! – ahha, ez volt az, ami először úgy megijesztett – A lába nem csak, hogy eltört, de néhol szilánkosra zúzódott. Az, hogy nem kell műteni, annak köszönhető, hogy valamelyest helyre tudtam tenni, és nem épp tudományos módszerekkel. - értsd: mágia - Mozogni egy bizonyos ideig egyáltalán nem lenne szabad! Ezt persze nem fogja betartani, ezért kell mellé valaki, aki ráerőlteti néha a fekvést, és ezért kell olyan hely, ahol mozgás nem annyira akadályozott. Neked meg van itt egy nappalid egy ágyként is funkcionáló kanapéval, mellette a konyha, és ugyanazon a folyosón fürdő és Wc.

- Azt is használni fogja… olyan sokáig… - sírt öcsikém szája – A fenti a vendégfürdő… De… mégis meddig?

- Két hónap minimum kell, attól függ, mennyire marad nyugton.


	7. Chapter 7

**Na végre a befejezés!**

* * *

**Scott, avagy a végjáték**

Arra egyik drága testvérem sem gondolt, hogy nekem piszok rosszul esik hallani, hogy mindegyikük meg akar szabadulni tőlem. Ráadásul a legrosszabbra sóznak rá…

- Két hónap? – kiáltotta Arthur. – Annyi idő alatt vagy őt, vagy magamat veszejtem a Temzébe!

- Ne nyafogj már! Nem te fulladtál majdnem a folyóba karácsony idején…

- Nem, én egész éjjel mentettem. Többek között őt is, és miatta én is megmártóztam, ő pánik közepette majdnem lehúzott a víz alá, hogy vele együtt fulladjak meg, én vezettem hazáig másfél órán keresztül, csurom vizesen, nulla fok körül, úgy átfagyva, hogy még most sem érzem a lábujjaimat! Ő meg békésen szundikált egy vízhatlan ponyva alatt, előtte meg részegre itta magát. De szép Szenteste volt az enyém!

Kiviharzott a konyhából, fel az emeletre, és magára csapta az ajtót. Boldog Karácsonyt Mindenkinek!

- Pat, - szólt gyengéden Gwen, - csinálnál Scottnak rántottát? - kérdezte. Szerintem gyermek lelke nagyon megilletődhetett ettől a veszekedéstől, és kishúgom el akarta terelni a figyelmét.

- Igen, persze! – válaszolt a fiú megkésve, és erőtlenül. Azonnal hallottam a motoszkálást, csörömpölést, és már a tojásokat is feltörte és sütni kezdte. Egy pillanat, sütni?

- Rántottára gondoltam, nem tükörtojásra, de… - aha, megvan a bibi.

- Ja… - szólt bágyadtan, és újra pakolni kezdett.

- Nem baj, Scott azt is nagyon szereti, hagyd a rántottát! – állította le Wales. nagyon aggódott érte, és talán volt is miért.

25.-én még maradtak, s csak másnap estefelé indultak. Arthurt nem láttam azóta, hogy magára zárta az ajtót, pedig meg akartam kérdezni, ha már úgyis gallyra vágtuk az ünnepi hangulatot, hogy nekem miért nem nyitott ajtót. Miféle mocsoksággal érdemeltem ki?!

- Pat, kincsem, hívd le a bátyádat! – kérte Gwen.

- Lent vagyok. – lépett ki a konyhából az említett. Hogy hogy került oda észrevétlenül, az örök rejtély maradt számomra.

Wales megölelte, Arthur nem viszonozta. Nagyon mérges volt és olyan hideg, mintha Németországot és Norvégiát kereszteztük volna, és leraktuk volna Szibériában. Akkor Gwen súgott valamit a fülébe, mire öcsém arcvonásai megenyhültek és sóhaj kíséretében, és szorosan magához szorította azt a gyönge női testet. Patrick pedig nem állta meg, hogy oda nem bújjon közéjük sírva. Mi Williammel összenéztünk. Ilyenkor mindig úgy éreztük magunkat, mintha ingoványos, idegen terepre tévedtünk volna. Bill odajött hozzám.

- Kitartás! – tette a kezét a fejemre, és jól összeborzolta a hajam.

- Drága öcsém, még egyszer ezt csinálod, én…

- Scott, az ünnep szellemére! – szólt rám Gwen, és bennem ragadt a fenyegetőzés. Hugicám csókot nyomott a fejemre búcsúzásul, Pat szabályosan rám vetette magát a kanapé háttámláját semmibe véve. Csoda, hogy a lábam megúszta.

És elmentek. Itt hagytak ezzel a …

Arthur unottan figyelte, ahogy a taxi elhajt velük. Aztán leült némán a konyhaasztalhoz, és a telefonjával babrált. Én eldőltem a kanapén. Két napja nem beszélt velem, s féltem, hogy ez az állapot két hónapig is kibírja. Nem vagyok szószátyár vagy nagy társasági ember, de szerintem beleőrültem volna.

Úgy fél órával később Arthur kiment, és hallottam, amint felbőg a kocsi motorja. Egy pillanatra megijedtem, hogy csak így ott hagyott, ám csak a garázsból állt ki. Visszajött, és szó nélkül kitámogatott a Wc-re. Mentem, mert amúgy is kellett már, és legalább nem nekem kellett kérnem. Csakhogy utána rám adta a kabátot és kifelé próbált húzni.

- Hova? – bukott ki belőlem a leegyszerűsített kérdés. Nem válaszolt.

Bosszúsan elkapott Bill ingjénél, ami rajtam volt, tekintve, hogy az én ruháim büdösek voltak, mert eláztak, hogy eldöntsön és ölbe vegyen. Mire észbe kaptam, bedobott a kocsi hátsó ülésére, adott egy párnát, rám csapta az ajtót, és beszállt. Nem mondta mire való a párna, én a hátam mögé tettem, ugyanis az ajtónak dőltem, hogy fel tudjam tenni a lábamat.

Elindultunk. Az irány alapján két óra elteltével rájöttem, hogy haza akar engem vinni, hogy megszabaduljon tőlem. Újabb egy óra elteltével az autópálya unalmában – még zenét sem kapcsolt… - beszélhetnékem támadt.

- Kérdezhetnék valamit, mielőtt hazaviszel, hogy magamra hagyj? – kérdeztem. Nem válaszolt. Fájt ez a néma tüntetés.

- Nekem miért nem nyitottál ajtót? – böktem ki a hátsó ablakon kifelé nézve. Hiba volt 100as tempónál. Arthur fékezett egy hatalmasat, nekiütődtem az anyósülésnek, majd az ajtónak, miután kirántotta a kormányt a leállósávba.

- Aú! – tapogattam a fejem. – Ezt miért kellett?!

- Kinek nyitottam volna ajtót, ha ott sem voltál?! – ordította hátrafordulva. Legalább a vészféket behúzta.

- Tedd, ki a vészvillogót! – szóltam rá, kitette – És igenis ott voltam. Ráfeküdtem a csengőre.

- És nem vártad volna meg, hogy hazaérjek!

- Mi van?!

- Hívtalak is, kismillió üzenetet hagytam, hogy kések, mert valakinek – szerintem nekem – friss áru kell, a boltok alig vannak nyitva, de azokban tömegek nyomorognak éppúgy, ahogy az úton. Kettő után értem haza. – kiabálta. Én elszégyelltem magam. Türelmetlen és hülye voltam.

- Elromlott a telefonom… - mondtam, bár a mondandó lényege nem ez volt.

- Telefonfülke. Három háznyira a házamtól. – tagolta, és fújtatott mérgében, és visszaült a helyére. Még a tükrön keresztül sem nézett rám.

- Bocsánat, hülye voltam. – böktem ki – Csak azt hittem, nem látsz szívesen, és ebben a veszekedésetek Gwennel is megerősített.

- Legközelebb lehetőleg ne részegedj le, és ne szorulj a csatornába, ha hívlak karácsonykor! – erősen kihangsúlyozta a „ha" szócskát. – puffogta.

- Bocsánat! És köszönöm, hogy nem hagytál ott. Egy pillanatra azt hittem… - nem tudtam befejezni.

Arthur nem válaszolt, nem is indult el, csak szorította a kormányt és nagyokat sóhajtott. A tükörből láttam, hogy próbál kis higgadtságot erőltetni magára. Aztán az egyik levegővétel után mintha kitisztult volna a feje.

- A hülye fejedet, meg a félreértéseidet és belemagyarázásaidat! Szokj le róluk! – bukott ki belőle olyan hirtelen, hogy hozzálapultam a hátsó üléshez bombázástól tartva.

- Majd igyekszem… - válaszoltam bizonytalanul. Nem igazán értettem, mit akar, de jobb volt nem ellentmondani, csak és kizárólag helyeselni. Újra beindította a motort és elindult, majd hátradobta a mobilját.

- A jelszó „hülye". Hívd fel François, hogy megoldódott, ne jöjjön!

- Megoldódott? Ne jöjjön? – értetlenkedtem – Hé, várj, nem itt kell lemenni… Ez még te vagy… - figyelmeztettem, mikor letért az autópályáról egy kis falu felé.

- Megfordulok. Az én hibám is, maradhatsz nálam és még mindig közelebb vagyunk Londonhoz. – adta meg a magyarázatot.

- François?

- Írtam neki, mikor a többiek elmentek, hogy ápolnia kellene téged…

Hát lefújtam a francia-riasztást, hogy aztán két hónapon keresztül drága kisöcsémmel egymás idegeire menjünk.

**HAPPY(?) END**


End file.
